


Nothing left to be said

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma just wants to be close to Kento, and he is past caring about the consequences this could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left to be said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Michelle!  
> This is not much, but I really hope you'll like it :)

“Ugh, I hate this” Fuma groaned, dropping his head onto his book and whining to himself. 

He knew that he had wanted this, idol activities _and_ university, had insisted that he would be able to handle both, and he hated losing, so he would show everyone that he could. But that did not mean that there weren’t times when he just felt so incredibly tired.

Like today, when they had been out and about all day for photoshoots, and then, after returning to his hotel room, he had spent another few hours preparing a presentation to hold on monday morning, and now he had reached the point where his brain just wouldn’t cooperate anymore. His head was pounding and he felt slightly sick from it and it annoyed him more than anything. Fuma hated being made aware of his own limits. 

It told everything about how out of it he was that he did not even hear the door opening and the footsteps approaching him, so he almost fell out of his chair when a gentle hand settled on his shoulder, head spinning around to look at the intruder. 

“Kento” he breathed out in relief, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his book. “God you scared me.”

“Are you okay?” Kento asked, observing Fuma’s face closely before his hand came up from his shoulder, finding his right temple and rubbing soft circles against it.

Fuma could not help but moan and lean back until the back of his head touched Kento’s chest, closing his eyes as he enjoyed Kento’s ministrations.

“You should take a break” Kento said softly, bringing his other hand up to rub the left side if his head as well. “You look exhausted.”

“I am” Fuma admitted, not caring that his voice sounded pitiful for once, as long as Kento did not stop. 

Kento only hummed, and they fell into a comfortable silence, giving Fuma the opportunity to marvel at Kento’s touch. He shivered a little when the fingers brushed through his hair before they found his shoulders, continuing the massage there. 

Fuma knew, somewhere in the back of his tired mind, that he should maybe worry about how easy these kind of touches came to them lately, how tender and nice they felt and how they made a bubbly warmth spread through his insides, but he was too relaxed to pay it any mind. 

So what if he liked Kento’s presence, Kento’s touch. He could not bring himself to feel bad about it. And obviously Kento didn’t either, because these things had been going on for a while, and still they kept reaching out to each other. 

“Shall I leave again?” Kento asked, his voice low as if he knew that speaking too loudly would hurt Fuma’s head. Or maybe he was just adjusting to the mood. 

“No” Fuma murmured, looking up at him. “You said I needed a break. So stay here and keep me company.”

“I see” Kento chuckled, and Fuma smiled as he stretched, finally closing the book and the laptop and standing up. 

Kento looked at him expectantly as he got to his feet and crossed the room, only to laugh when Fuma dropped lifelessly onto the bed, face first. 

“You sure that I shouldn’t just let you sleep?” Kento checked, strolling over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, making Fuma look up at the shift of weight on the mattress. 

“No” Fuma replied firmly, weakly pulling at Kento’s shirt until Kento sighed and crawled onto the bed with him. 

Fuma had to smile as Kento’s body settled next to his, close enough for their sides to touch, and somehow it was easy for him to sling an arm around his waist and pull him even closer, and almost natural to rest his head on his shoulder. 

Kento’s fingers immediately laced back through his hair, and it felt all so good, so right, that Fuma would have liked to fall asleep just like that.

“You know that we will never hear the end of this, should Marius come bursting in now” Kento said easily, and Fuma knew that he had a point. Marius liked intruding the other members’ hotel room, especially if it was Fuma’s. Only Fuma could not care enough to move, if only to lock the door.

“So what. Let him” Fuma sighed, making Kento laugh, shaking his body a little, but in a comfortable way. 

“You know he will jump to conclusions” he pointed out. “Or if not, he will tell Sou, and Sou will make a huge thing out of it, and next thing we know, all Juniors will think that we are an item.”

“Not the worst thing that could happen” Fuma whispered, feeling the slight tension in Kento’s shoulders, and frowning at it. He was not in the shape for serious conversations now. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Kento asked, his voice nervous now, and Fuma sighed, blinking.

“Well, I am not going to lie to them” he shrugged. When Kento just frowned at that, he collected his last bit of strength to lean up. 

Kento’s lips were warm and soft, moving against his pliantly, and Fuma sighed contently against them as the sensation flooded his body like the warm water of a bath, melting away even the last bit of insecurity and just leaving room for warm fuzzy affection and tenderness. 

When he pulled away again, Kento seemed a little dazed, and it made Fuma smile again.

“Now let him come in” Fuma shrugged, resting his head back onto Kento’s chest with a soft sigh. “If he might possibly tell half of the agency that we are a couple, it should at least be the truth.”

He could hear Kento’s heart hammering against his chest, but when he spoke, his voice was soft and calm. 

“Well, okay then.”

That was all, and it was enough for Fuma as Kento’s fingers continued petting his hair and his other hand started rubbing slow circles onto his shoulder blades. 

Because nothing was left to be said between them. 


End file.
